All Over Again
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: Set after the last chapter of Violence Never Ends. The friendship between JT and Liberty's son and Mia's daughter. Also includes Anastasia Yorke from Getting Back Jared.
1. Chapter 1

**All Over Again**

**A/N:This is a story set two years after the end of my other story Violence Never Ends. It is about JT and Liberty's son and Mia's daughter and their friendship. **

**Chapter One**

Isabella Elizabeth Jones aged fifteen, giggled lightly as her best friend, Tiberious James Yorke,aged fourteen tickled her. "C'mon Bella-Beth,say it. Who is the sexiest boy in the world?" He asked with a playful voice.

"Hmm...I dunno." she said sweetly,staring up at him with dark eyes. He glared at her playfully as he tickled her foot. She let out a shriek and gave in, "Okay,OKAY!!!! You,Tiberious James Yorke are the sexiest boy alive!!!!"

Tiberious smiled victoriously and stood up as his cousin Mikayla Leigh Haig walked in. She was eleven years old and the child of Anastasia ,the sister of Tiberious' father. JT and Anya hadn't known they where siblings until JT died and Anya found a letter. Anya had gotten married to Derek Haig and they had four children,Mikayla being the oldest. There was also Alexander James aged nine and the twins Serenity Molly and Gabriella Josephina,aged four.

"Hey Bozos! My mother says you two had better get your butts in the house. Dinner is ready." She threw her dark brown hair over a shoulder and cast her hazel green eyes over her cousin and his friend with an amused grin as the two teens blushed bright red and walked with Mikayla torwards the Haig home. Mikayla threw the door open and walked in,taking off her flip-flops and putting them in the hall closet. Tiberious and Isabella did the same,watching as Mikayla hurried into her dining room. Anya was sitting at the table already her pretty,honey blond hair pulled into a ponytail. She wore a college t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

She sat with her husband on one side and Serenity on the other. Serenity's straight blond mane was in a braid that fell to her chest. She cast her dark eyes,like her father's over Tiberious and said "Ty? Will you sit with me?"

"Sure Ren." He said taking the seat beside her.

Bella took a seat next to Alexander and looked at her plate,smiling. "Thanks for inviting me to spend the night Mrs.Haig." she said. She was staying at the Haig household tonight because her mother was going on a date with a man she met at the restuarant where she worked. Tiberious was staying the night because he'd asked his mother if he could.

"Isabella,I've told you time and again to call me Anastasia or even Anya. Mrs.Haig makes me sound so old." Anastasia said with a smile.

Tiberious smiled. His aunt could actually pass for a college student. All his guy friends told him how hot his aunt was all the time. That actually made Tiberious worried for Mikayla who looked like a dark haired version of her mother. He could only imagine what it would be like when she began to date. When he had told Isabella of his concerns she'd laughed out loud,threw her dark hair over a shoulder,tapped his nose and said,"You just gotta let her make her own mistakes. And besides the fact that your aunt is 'hot' as the boys say,she also has a killer right hook. I am so sure that if some pervert did something to Mikayla she would kick their ass. And Mikayla would as well. She isn't like other girls. She would _never _let someone take advantage of her."

He was torn from his thoughts as Mikayla began to tell everyone about school,"So today our teacher said we are going to have a play. She said that we are going to do The Notebook. I auditioned and got the part of Allie Nelson. I am so happy about that but...I'm gonna have to kiss Aaron Hogart! My best friend!!!!"

"Oooh!!!" Serenity,Alexander,and Gabriella,chorused teasingly.

Mikayla groaned and lowered her head into her arms,hitting it against the table repeatedly. "Serenity Molly,Alexander James,Gabriella Josephina don't you tease your sister!!" Anastasia said to them firmly.

With that the whole table burst into easy laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**All Over Again**

**Chapter 2:**

Bella pulled her long,dark hair into a ponytail so it wouldn't become tangled when awakened in the morning brushed her teeth and put on her long,baggy tee-shirt and her blue lounge pants. She looked over her shoulder at Mikayla who had just walked into the guest room that Isabella would be staying in. Her long,dark curls fell past her slim shoulders softly and her hazel-green eyes looked over the teenaged girl. With a nervous grin that revealed even,white teeth she walked all the way into the room and sat on the edge of the bed. She ran a hand over her pretty,pink velvet pajama pants and matching pajama tank top that said Angelic on it in black lettering. "Isabella?" Mikayla asked in a soft voice that sounded unsure. Her hazel gaze was locked on the flowered blue comforter on the bed. Her ankles where crossed underneath her as she stared at her older friend a question in her eyes.

Isabella sat next to Mikayla gently. "What is it Mikayla?" Bella asked her.

"I...I'm gonna have to kiss Aaron of alll the people in this world! Aaron!!!!" Mikayla threw her small hands up and shook her head before falling back against the bed pillows dramatically.

Isabella giggled before laying on her belly next to the eleven year old. "C'mon Mika,it won't be that bad." She said clearly amused as she gazed up at the girl who was now fidgeting with her shirt,a blush staining her cheeks.

**"**But _Bella!!!_ He's my very,_very best __**BEST,**__friend!!!" _She moaned exasperated. Her curls hit Bella softly,in the face as she whipped her head around,eyes widening. "I have never kissed anyone before that wasn't a relative!! I mean...Aaron has kissed hundreds of girls! I am sure of it!! He's thirteen! Why would he want to kiss an inexperienced eleven year old?" She asked,resting her head on Bella's shoulder.

"It's a play. It doesn't matter how experienced you happen to be. Besides if Aaron is your friend then he will understand." Isabella said with a reassuring smile as she put on her reading glasses and got her book from her lime green backpack.

"But I like him. I really,really like him Bella!" Mikayla said,running a hand through her glossy curls and giving a shy grin,eyes half closed. "I like his smirk, and his hair, and his eyes, and his personality!!! I don't wanna dissappoint him." She muttered,sliding off the bed with a sigh.

"You do?" Isabella asked in surprise,furrowing her brow. She never suspected that Mikayla would have a crush on Aaron,a bad boy. To her Mikayla seemed like the type of girl who would be better with a jock or a popular boy since she danced and played basketball and volleyball and was a cheerleader. She was an all around popular girl. It had surprised everyone that Mikayla was even friends with the boy although it shouldn't have. After all her own mother had dated and married Derek. And Anastasia was popular and kind and beautiful and pretty much desired by every man who came in contact with her. Derek on the other hand wasn't. He was nerdy and dorky and had been so annoying when he was younger by what everyone said.

Mikayla threw a glare at Isabella and said,"I know what you think. You thought that I would always fall for someone like Jonathan Brookes or Ryan Manning. Closser to my age,popular. They are my friends but I don't...I don't like them like that! I really don't!!!" she said gazing at the floor. Suddenly the door opened and Tiberious appeared,peering into the room suspiciously. "What are you two talking about?" He asked them.

Isabella began to blush bright red as she noticed his attire. A pair of red boxers with Spongebob on them and no shirt.

"Ew...Ty! Put a shirt on!!" Mikayla said playfully,noticing rather amusedly how Bella was staring at Tiberious,who now had Alexander,Serenity,and Gabriella behind him.

Alexander and the twins burst into the room and settled on the floor,looking between Tiberious and Isabella who where now sitting back against the headboard of the bed.

"We where having a girl talk Ty." Isabella said with a giggle as he tickled her foot with a long finger. Mikayla,Alex,Gabby,and Ren exchanged glances and smothered giggles beneath their hands.

"Well,Ty,Bella. I am really tired. I think I am gonna take Gabs and Ren to bed and then go to sleep myself. And Ty? Make sure that you are outta this room and back in your own bed before mom and daddy wake up." Mikayla said mischieviously as she and Alex picked Gabriella and Serenity up and headed out of the room.

Tiberious shook his head and muttered under his breath,"That girl is gonna be such a handful for Aunt Anya and Uncle Derek when she is in highschool.

"Like you _aren't?"_ Isabella said with a high pitched,hyena laugh. "Face it Ty,she is like you! Except prettier!!" she joked,bumping Tiberious with her shoulder.

Tiberious looked at her with a mock glare for a moment before pushing her back against the pillows on the bed and straddling her waist as he began to tickle her again. Their laughter rang through the room at that moment.

"


End file.
